Ami, Yumi, and Batman's Fearful Problem
by Windrises
Summary: Batman tries to protect Ami and Yumi's concert from the Scarecrow.


Note: Batman and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi are not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Ami and Yumi were excited to have a concert in Gotham. Ami said "Thank you scheduling a concert for us in a city as cool as Gotham Kaz."

Kaz proudly responded "I always work hard to schedule the best for you two and me. I occasionally like to help you, but I mostly care about me making money."

Yumi said "This event's going to rock."

Ami said "Actually this event has nothing to do with rocks, but I do agree that rocks are a underrated and adorable species." Yumi rolled her eyes.

Ami, Yumi, and Kaz arrived in Gotham. Ami looked around and saw lots of robberies and unfriendly looking criminals. She said "Gotham doesn't look as friendly and stylish as the magazines promised."

Yumi replied "The magazines sugarcoat everything."

Ami got excited and said "I would love to have a coat made out of sugar."

Batman greeted the band and Kaz. He said "Commissioner Gordon hired me to be the guard tonight. Gotham's a great place, but crime is a regular event around here."

Ami nervously replied "I have a phobia of crime."

Batman tried to calm Ami by saying "Gotham is one of the scariest cities in the world, but the police and I always protect it. Unless the Scarecrow shows up you don't need to be scared."

Yumi asked "When does the concert start?"

Batman said "In a few hours. You should get ready for the big event."

Ami replied "I love big events, but it makes me feel guilty for smaller events."

Ami and Yumi started practicing for the concert in the practice room. Ami said "Gotham is really scary, but Batman's a nice gentleman."

Yumi replied "It would be super cool to see Batman beat up some bad guys."

Ami nervously said "That would be really scary."

Yumi replied "Whatever dude."

A few minutes later the Scarecrow showed up. The Scarecrow said "Before I became a super villain I wanted to be a singer, but Kaz rejected my high quality talent. That's why I'm going to use fear gas to make the audience afraid of his new band. Fans will be so scared of them that they won't go to any concerts and buy more albums." The Scarecrow did a evil laugh.

A half hour the concert was about to start. Batman walked onstage and said "Greetings civilians of Gotham. We have two important guest stars today. These two close friends are a very talented band. Get ready for Ami and Yumi." The Scarecrow sprayed fear gas on the audience.

Ami and Yumi got onstage. Ami said "Hi everybody. Raise your hand if you love rainbows as much as I do."

Yumi angrily replied "This is a concert, not the rainbow fanclub."

Ami and Yumi started singing. The audience became scared of Ami and Yumi, because of the Scarecrow's fear gas. The audience was so scared that they ran away and called the police.

Ami asked "What's going on?"

Yumi asked "Does our singing suck?"

Batman said "You two are really talented singers. A few seconds before the concert started I saw some fear gas being put on the crowd. I didn't know it was fear gas in time. I'm sorry. I failed to protect your concert."

Ami replied "No need to be sorry Batman. You're such a nice superhero."

Yumi asked "Who put fear gas on the audience?"

Batman said "A regular criminal that I have to deal with called the Scarecrow. His real name is Jonathan Crane."

Kaz replied "I met Jonathan Crane before he became the Scacrecrow. His singing sucked."

Batman said "I assumed you told him that in a nice and mature way."

Kaz replied "Actually I told him that he his singing was so scary that he might as well make fear gas to take over the world."

Batman said "I usually don't judge what people say, but that was the wrong thing to say."

Yumi said "Kaz is responsible for a super villain origin."

Kaz replied "That means I should get copyright of the Scarecrow."

Commissioner Gordon and some of his police officer showed up. Commissioner Gordon asked "What's going on Batman?"

Batman said "The Scarecrow used fear gas to make the audience stop being fans of this band."

Commissioner Gordon said "It seems like the Scarecrow's plans are getting more desperate."

Batman replied "Any plan that involves ruining the reputations of innocent citizens is a incredibly vile act that should be taken seriously."

Ami asked "What's going to happen next Mr. Batman?"

Batman said "I'm going to use antidote on the citizens. Tomorrow you'll do the concert. I'll stop any of the tricks that Scarecrow could try tomorrow so it'll be a much better event."

Ami replied "Thank you Mr. Batman."

The next night Ami and Yumi got ready for the concert, but the Scarecrow was getting more fear gas ready. The Scarecrow said "I didn't use good enough fear gas last time. This time the audience is going to more scared of Ami and Yumi than of any other singers." The Scarecrow did a evil laugh.

Batman said "I'm here to cancel your plans Scarecrow."

The Scarecrow replied "But my plans have already been scheduled."

Batman said "That's a true statement, but I visited your secretary to cancel the plans."

The Scarecrow replied "I assumed that you would try to do that which is why that secretary doesn't work for me anymore. Fear gas isn't a scary enough way to defeat you Batman so I'm going to use knock out gas." The Scarecrow sprayed knock out gas on Batman. Batman passed out.

Several minutes later the concert was ready to start. Ami said "Hi audience. I'm sorry that the last concert was so scary. Yumi and I aren't actually scary. Well Yumi is scary when I accidentally eat one of her and she throws me out the window. Other than that we're extremely friendly." Ami and Yumi started singing.

The Scarecrow said "I'm going to make the audience so scared of the singers that all of their albums will be put in scary looking garbage cans." The Scarecrow got the fear gas ready.

Batman got up and was ready to stop the Scarecrow. Batman jumped onto the Scarecrow and said "You better cancel your plans Scarecrow."

The Scarecrow jokingly replied "I'm too scared to do that."

Batman punched the Scarecrow and said "Your fighting skills aren't that bad, but I would easily win a battle with you."

The Scarecrow responded "My fear gas helps me be a more intimidating villain." The Scarecrow was going to put fear gas on the audience.

Batman said "I better find a way to save the audience from the Scarecrow's fear gas quickly." Batman looked around and saw that there was a empty spaceship nearby. Batman kicked the Scarecrow to the ground and pushed the fear gas into the empty spaceship.

The audience didn't get scared of Ami and Yumi thanks to Batman. Ami was scared that the Scarecrow would mess things up, but that didn't happen. After Ami and Yumi finished singing the crowd applauded. Ami said "Thank you. All of you are so nice and generous."

The Scarecrow said "I'm going to beat Kaz up."

Batman replied "You better not try that. Kaz isn't that big and he hasn't exercised in a decade."

The Scarecrow tried to run to Kaz so Batman attacked him. Batman battled the Scarecrow for several minutes. Batman said "I defeated the Scarecrow's scary plans."

Ami replied "Thank you Mr. Batman. You're one of the top two best superheroes that I've met. One of my friends is a superhero so I'm somewhat biased."

Batman said "Even though the Scarecrow did a lot of bad things I think that he deserves a apology from Kaz for mocking so hard." Ami, Yumi, and the Scarecrow agreed with Batman.

Kaz said "I'm sorry Jonathan Crane. Even though you lack any kind of talent I shouldn't of worded my rejection so harshly."

The Scarecrow replied "I respect your okay attempt at a apology Kaz. Now I can focus on crimes that are much more evil and scary."

Batman said "As usual I'm going to cancel all of those plans. You're only going to be scaring fellow super villains in Arkham Asylum from now on."

Ami said "Thank you for all the super heroic Batman."

Yumi said "You're pretty awesome Batman."

Batman responded "You two are great singers. Even though scary things might happen to you and I hope that you don't give up. I wish you the best of luck on your future career." Batman waved goodbye to Ami, Yumi, and Kaz and started taking the Scarecrow back to Arkham Asylum.


End file.
